User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Beauty Sibyl Paula
Beauty Sibyl Paula Skill 'Lush Darkness' Assault (65% boost to Atk power of Earth and Dark types & boosts effectiveness and drop rate of HC) 'Burst 'Spiritual Paradise Zephyr (14 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Illusion (18 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies, adds Water, Earth and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts BC and HC drop rate; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Paula is known as the Goddess of Earth, one of the six Sibyl Sisters, and one of the Fresh Blood Sisters. She fought with Zele due to their differences in beliefs of humans. Paula believed that the weak should be sacrificed while humanity took its time to learn. It wasn't long until Paula decided to destroy her beloved elder sister with her powers to control flora. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Paula boosts Atk of Earth and Dark units by 65%. This gives some squads more of a variety of units to choose from. The boost to HC drop rate is nice too as it helps heal your squad. Paula essentially becomes a pseudo healer because of this. Additionally, this Leader Skill does not benefit all units, only Earth and Dark units. When compared to Ultor's Leader Skill, Ultor boosts Atk and Def by 50% and this is to all units. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 This BB has two elements: Earth and Dark. With multiple elements, Paula will never deal weak damage. Neat, huh? However, this BB has a low damage modifier of 200%. True, Paula can Curse, but most bosses are immune to Curse. Elza can do a much better job Cursing enemies. This BB is just too weak to do it. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Paula's SBB utilizes a 420% damage modifier. This is a relatively low modifier and combined with Paula's relatively low Atk stat, Paula won't be dealing much damage with this SBB. It's also quite unfortunate that this SBB takes a lot of BC to fill. Don't worry. Paula has a Water, Earth, and Dark elemental buff. This is very handy as this gives your squad more enemies to deal strong damage to. This definitely has a use in Frontier Hunter for those lacking Shida. Don't fret! Paula acts like a downgraded Feeva because she boosts HC and BC drop rate by 20%. This is very useful for the squad as it boosts BB gauge momentum and healing abilties with the increased drop rate. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 As a Leader, Paula isn't bad to use, but not all that great either. She provides the 65% Atk boost to support Earth and Dark units. However, this amount isn't enough for Earth to take a unit down with her normal attack, especially with her low stats. The Spark damage boost isn't useful as Sparks barely occur in Arena. Paula's Drop Check is just around average as it is 20 BC on normal attack. Unfortunately, Paula doesn't deal as much damage with her normal attack. With Paula's low stats, it will be hard for her to deal a sufficient amount of damage, especially with the new 7* units coming out and dominating the metagame. Stats Score: 6/10 Paula has stats that are even lower than an average 6* unit. Her Lord stats don't even come close to 2000. Not to mention that her imp boosts are very low to make up the loss. Her Lord HP stat is also in the lacking department as it barely reaches 6000. Rec is quite low, but it doesn't serve much of a problem with the HC drop rate buff on the SBB. In terms of typing, my type preference for Paula is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Despite Paula's low stats, Paula is actually very useful in many different situations. The most notable place is Frontier Hunter. In Frontier Hunter, you earn more points when dealing more elemental weakness hits. When combo-ed with Sola, your squad will be able to utilize all elements with their buffs combined. Paula serves as a very good substitute for Shida, especially with the fact that Paula attacks with her SBB unlike Shida who does not. With the added HC and BC drop rate buff, the squad can produce more BC and HC than normal and will help fill more of the BB gauges. Conclusion Total Score: 6.8/10 Did you know it takes a total of three of every elemental Pot to evolve all of the Sibyl Sisters from 5* to 6*? Speaking of the number three, it takes 3 million Zel to evolve all of them from 5* to 6*. Would you like to see Grand Gaia Chronicles: Sibyl Sisters in the future? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Paula! Did you get Paula back when she was first released? If so, was she difficult to defeat back then? And if you got her recently, how will she help your squad? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Earth Legend Lance *Sorrow Sibyl Eliza *Boltdrive Zedus *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts